The Lonely Position of Neutral
by The Dying Breed
Summary: Sadako, Sadako. Look her in the eyes for three seconds, and you'll become cursed," has been a nursery rhyme that has been with me since preschool. I'm a fictional horror character in their eyes, and a normal girl in his. EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**o1. The Alarming Sound of a Still Small Voice**

_That flower that is clad in shadow – what captivated me was its reverse side._

Erika – _the GazettE_

**~-~-~**

If it was as simple as slamming the door shut to a room and prevent all the thoughts from flowing into my head, I would do just that. However, nothing was ever that simple. I could still hear them, the loud shrieks of their voices hammering into my ears, and the endless trains of thoughts flowing into my mind was becoming unbearable. But suddenly, it all stopped. Just as the door opened, a new flow of thoughts ricocheted off one another in fear, and a physical nervous sweat started to collect in the air. Images filed into my head of a fictional horror character, with a white dress and long, black unkempt hair parading down her face, with bright pale skin and coal drops for eyes.

"_Sadako, Sadako. Look her in the eyes for three seconds, and you'll become cursed,"_ sang the students - a nursery rhyme they had created in their young adolescent years.

From my perception... she was nothing from what had been imagined.

She was normal.

* * *

Ever since I could remember, it had always been about going to school and getting good grades. Nothing has ever changed this cycle, not even a single friend that would wish to hang out with me and possibly disrupt it. That is if I had a friend. For so long, my wish was to one day pick the right moment and converse with someone who was not afraid of me. All my daydreams circled around helping someone out in the classroom, going over a problem they were struggling with, and help them find a solution. Of course, it was a silly daydream. If the time ever came where such a situation ever came up, my classmate would be too busy having a heart attack from fright to even think about their study problems. Nevertheless, it won't stop me from trying.

I paused my hand on the lock, listening as the bathroom door opened and footsteps carried their way to the sink directly in front of the stall I stood in. Two girls conversed, gossiping and fixing up their make-up and hair. I felt that this was my chance to assist them in something, even if it was as simple as opening the door to the bathroom stall that I had finished with. To my luck, the door screeched horribly, alerting the two girls to my presence.

I smiled. They gasped.

"Here, I left it open for you," I said, not taking notice of how they tensed up.

"... Sadako," they stuttered. "It's fine," they said so abruptly, their words becoming a faint echo off the door they had suddenly rushed out from.

I stood there, crestfallen. But this did not stop me from trying.

"Was I too sudden?" I asked myself, walking up to the sink to wash my hands. "Of course, it was the squeak of the door that scared them," I concluded. Never once had I thought it was myself that had scared them. I just thought maybe if I was nicer, they would talk to me for at least ten seconds without having the desire to flee from my presence.

The bell sounded, and I quickly shut off the faucet and shook my hands free of water droplets, and then dried them with a paper towel. The hallways were silent, and was even barren of tardy students. Maybe something was up.

I walked up to my classroom door, listening to the chaos of high school students inside. They were obviously excited about something, so I stood there to listen. Everything they had said was a slur of words, until one name rang out the loudest amongst them all.

Edward Cullen.

'A new student,' I thought, smiling brightly at the thought. Now was my chance to help someone.

I turned the knob to the door, which squeaked loudly with resistance. All the sudden, the classroom dropped dead silent and all stared at me like a rabbit who met their hunter. I meekly said hello, and I swore I heard someone gulp.

"Ah, Sadako." The teacher said, looking quite flustered.

Sadako is not my name, but I did not frown or correct him. If the image they have created for me is what they wanted, then who am I to disrupt their point of view or opinions.

"We have a new student today, if you haven't already heard. His name is Edward Cullen, and I was looking for volunteers to help him for the next couple of days to get situated with the class." Female heads perked up at the teacher's words, and a sudden catastrophic orchestra of volunteers rang out throughout the class. The one that is indubitably Edward, had cringed from the onslaught of noise, and is no doubt hearing a high pitch sound right about now.

"I was wondering if you would be that person to help him." The teacher said, turning to physically, and visually look at me to avoid the burning glares shooting right at him from the female population. It wasn't the first time that he had gained their spite. Though he wondered if it was such a good idea to stare directly at me, since the nursery rhyme rang clear within his mind, and the bright devilish grin, and the extreme amounts of eeriness that had suddenly surrounded me did not ease him. He feared for the new student's sanity, and thought that naivety is a virtue for his sake.

"Sure, it's no problem." I said while smiling brightly. I was off in my own little happy world when I went to sit at my seat, oblivious to all the glares aimed at me.

I imagined how the day would play out. The new student would have trouble looking for his next class, or needing help with any study problems. My fantasies played throughout my imagination, that I didn't even bother to fully address him. I didn't notice how pale his skin was, or how he radiated beauty that all the girls had lusted for. Most of all, I didn't know how he stared at me with a look of such interest as he silently read my thoughts.

It was different from the rest, and that is what intrigued him to find out more.

I was nothing more but a girl who was more interested in doing good deeds, doing well in school, and fitting into society rather than fawning over his supernatural beauty. The lack of acknowledgement is what drew him the most, and how at ease her mind was to him. I was nothing of what everyone had imagined. I was normal.

* * *

**The Dying Breed says this:** _After many spams from Laura and her Transformers comics, this has finally been posted up. However, that is not my excuse for the many months of inactivity, unfortunately. For the past several months, I have taken it upon myself to become uber in Shaiya, and lo' and behold, I have become uber. After many cackling nights of invincibility in PvP, I have taken time out of my busy schedule to finish writing this. It has been brewing for months, and I'm so freakin' happy that this is out. I'm practically puking out rainbows, and shining out an aura that screams happy bunnies and gayness._

_I shall flee now. __**Don't forget to leave reviews!**_

_Kthxbai._

_Oh, and the tile of this isn't exactly official. It took me an hour to come up with it, but I am content with it for now until something better comes up. I flipped a coin between The Lonely Position of Neutral and Flower without a Name. Heh._

Also not to confuse you. The first part of the chapter is in** Edward's POV.** _The rest is in the OC's point of view._


	2. Chapter 2

**o2. Innocence & Instinct**

_And it is SO petty, dreary, I will change them, the sense of values and biases._

_I will show you that there is no such thing as meaningless, unimportant, or wasted dreams._

Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de_ – __Miyavi_

~-~-~

To hear the abnormal background of a person is a source of bias. It is only made upon the thoughts and feelings of someone who clearly knew nothing about the person. They did not know her on a personal level, or based on any conversations, but on low-class rumours to make everyone feel as though she was a phenomenal being. They believed that she could summon spirits and see ghosts, and that she could curse them by simply looking into their eyes for three seconds.

"Today class, I will be leaving for my honeymoon at last. You'll have a substitute for the next few weeks or so." The teacher announced with a dreamy expression on his face. His cheeks were flushed and I cared not to know what was going on in his mind.

The teacher wrote notes on the board, and organized lesson plans for the substitute. The principle came in, but I could not pay attention due to the sharp taps on my desk.

Three wide-eyed students looked at me, and I resisted the urge to frown.

"They said that the teacher had to go home one day because he looked in Sadako's eyes for three seconds," one of them began. He wore a sports jersey, and had brown ruffled hair, and large brown eyes.

"He had diarrhea," another finished. He had black hair in a buzz cut, but had small eyes.

I had to prevent the urge to sigh. Not only were the teenagers paranoid, but also the teacher was already on holiday the first day back. This new town I had moved to has certainly proved itself to be unique. I wondered if my adoptive siblings fared any better than I did.

"Oh crap, why is Mr. Ray our substitute. Anyone but him!" the third boy groaned, absent from their conversation. He slouched in his seat, and ran a hand down his face. Surely this substitute wasn't that bad, I thought. "He's so gun-ho about physical education, that he even brings it into a normal classroom," he explained, making me realize why every student had a disgruntled look on their face, except for Sadako. I must have stared for a second too long, cause she finally noticed me.

Her face of awe had me captivated, but not nearly as much as the smile she had on her face at the entrance ceremony.

That was when I first saw her, and didn't even think that the rumoured Sadako could be her.

I smiled brilliantly at her and she blushed magnificently. I instinctively sniffed the perfume of her blood, it was of innocence laced with pomegranate. It was almost irresistible and made my heart flutter. I felt the venom produce in my mouth, and I had to subtly stop breathing. Slowly, I let out the intoxicating scent out of my lungs as much as I didn't want to, but it had already been imprinted within my memory. I was screwed.

* * *

Already the new student had become popular. Teenage boys from the baseball team had surrounded Edward's desk with large doe-like eyes. They seemed to talk a mile a minute while Edward remained stoic. The first day, and he's already made an impact on the school's population.

'He must be nice,' I thought. I watched the group for a moment while longer until the teacher announced that he was going on his honeymoon, and that he would be replaced with a substitute for the next few odd weeks. He was a short, timid man with a balding head. He had gotten married a week before school had reopened, which left him with not much time to celebrate because he had to organize things for the new school year. It was the talk of the town within that week, and now the students in class was discussing it with each other.

"Congratulations, you and Mrs. Sorenson make a fantastic couple. You haven't had any time off since your last sick day," the principle smiled, patting Mr. Sorenson on the back.

"Oh, why thank you," a hint of rose coloured Mr. Sorenson's cheeks at the reminder of his sick day. He had sudden diarrhea much to the amusement of the students. "I surely hope that Mr. Ray can handle these kids, I feel bad leaving on such short notice, and on the first day of school, too," he adjusted his glasses almost apologetically.

"Nonsense, Mr. Ray can handle an army," the principle chuckled.

"No doubt about that," they shared a laugh.

I felt an almost buzzing feeling on the left side of my brain, as if I was being stared at. I locked eyes with Edward, and was mesmerized by how gold his eyes were, and how it clashed well with his auburn hair and pale skin that seemed to glimmer subtly against the florescent lights.

He smiled, and I blushed. His teeth were pearly white - perfect. I suddenly became self-conscious of myself, and looked straight ahead of the class. It was no wonder why the girls felt faint of heart with his appearance. His boyish smile radiated a gentleness, a non-judging smile with a hint of hope. A hope that one day she'd make a friend, and that it didn't have to necessarily be him. However, that was only her interpretation of him. It was no doubt that the other girls thought differently. It was amazing how a simple curve of the lips can cause a female's heart to beat faster.

"Oh crap, why is Mr. Ray our substitute. Anyone but him!" Nick groaned, stealing Edward's attention away. I felt relieved because of that, I didn't know how much longer I was able to endure his calm, unpredictable gaze. For a moment, it felt like something had weighed down on me, yet made me feel light at the same time. I couldn't describe it.

"One more thing before I forget, this year the seating is going to change. It will be numerically drawn, so the number you draw from the bucket, will be the seat you are stuck with. No swapping, either." Mr. Sorenson announced, causing the classroom to disrupt in a sound of chaos.

"But that's lame!" Nick yelled louder than the rest of the class put together.

"It gives you a chance to get to know your new neighbour." Mr. Sorenson chuckled.

For a moment, I thought I was seeing stars. This opportunity he has given me has been the best thing in my entire school life. Finally, my daydreams may just come true. I was so hidden away in my happiness, that I didn't notice the paranoid eyes gazing upon me.

"That means someone is going to sit beside Sadako," they murmured.

"Not just **a** someone, but possibly **four** someones. There would be four desks nearest to her, two on each side and one in the front and back," they thought upon it, and watched as I stood up with a smile on my face – which they had interpreted as eerie and unnatural – before withdrawing a slip of paper from the bucket with my number on it.

"31," I muttered, going over to my desk to grab my things and sat at the desk near the window.

"Oh my god, do you know what 31 means! It's like 13, just backwards!" someone cried, and then all quickly started to draw numbers.

"Three desks are around her, and remember, no swapping," everyone nodded to this.

Meanwhile, I was anxiously awaiting my new neighbours. I smiled at the thought, and watched as they all had a number picked out. I looked at the desk next to me, imagining someone sitting there, who gave me a smile everyday and shyly asking for help to a complicated question that they didn't understand. I sighed contently, not at all aware of the horror it struck in the person who would sit beside me.

"I'm beside her," Nick whimpered, going white in the face.

"On the plus side, this should shut him up for once," everyone agreed without sympathy.

Edward, irritated with their antics, looked down at his number before a thought occurred in his head. He knew it would strike to everyone as odd, but he didn't know what could be wrong. He's lived through decades, and has yet to succumb to anything, especially to a teenager's rumour of curses and whatnot. With that, he grabbed his books and swiftly with deft fingers, switched Nick's number with his own and went to sit at the seat next to me.

I watched the exchange, surprised that he managed to do that without getting caught by Mr. Sorenson. But most of all, I was surprised that someone would actually do that. Most would be too frightened, and would be absent throughout the first week.

"Hi," he said as he sat down, offering me a crooked smile.

I stared at him for a moment, before it finally started to sink in.

"Hi!" I smiled the smile that he had wanted.

Just maybe this new school year would be a good one after all.

* * *

**The Dying Breed says this:**_ I didn't know when I was going to update after the first chapter came out. People seemed to be confused with Edward's POV. But the people I sent it to beforehand, didn't think so at all, so I did nothing to change it. However, I will explain it. When I write the first chapter of new stories, I always use a touch of foreshadowing, often in the point of view of someone else. It's just me, it's how I like to write. But thanks for telling me that it confused you, I just think of it as positive, and might make you want to find out more._

_One review stuck to me most of all, so thank you __**Kasumi Miyazaki**__ you have no idea how much it made my day. I even started to write this chapter after I got it. Hehe._

_Thanks to the people who put this story on alert or favourite._

_Don't forget to__** leave a review**__!_


	3. Chapter 3

**o3. Sign of Change**

_Dreams aren't just for dreaming, SO, they're for fulfilling, yeah?__  
So, a dream you won't make happen isn't a dream at all!__  
Regardless, if people still tell us "dreams are just dreams,"__First we'll cut down our predecessors and laugh it off! All of it!_

_Yume Yume – _One Ok Rock

* * *

The forecast was dreary, but then again it always had been. I didn't mind though, as I slipped on my boots and took out my umbrella from the bin. I opened the door and was met with the sound of rain, the fresh scent instantly waking me up. Ever since I was little, I believed that rain was the sign of purity that gently washed over the town as if it were a sanctuary. I never thought ill of it when compared to other cities and towns in the the country. This little town of Forks, Washington practically was a sanctuary. Pollution was little to none, and violence was almost unheard of except through newspapers and TV. However, gossip was huge and word always got around within under twenty-four hours.

I stepped outside, and was met with the gazing eyes of fellow high school students who quickly turned down their judgement and hurried on to the bus stop.

I couldn't help but feel that around the house was an invisible barrier, that seemed to expand for miles that no one ever dared to cross. We never had any visitors, and the only foreign thing that had entered within the vicinity would be the mail...

But that was only because the mail man had the easiest task of never having to know the people he delivers to. He never met face to face with us, because if he did, we'd never get our mail.

I sighed, venturing out of the house with bag in hand. I couldn't help but stare longingly at the disappearing backs of my fellow peers, and walked slowly to a stop till they fully disappeared from view before I started to walk again. It had always been like this. I'd keep a distance from people when heading to the bus stop and always getting there just in time for the bus to roll around the corner and then get on last. I always had the back seats to myself, because everyone paired up easily to the point of there being 4 extra seats in front, and the one across from me.

Sometimes I wondered if that invisible barrier around the house was due to me.

I glanced at my watch and noticed that I was caught up in helpless daydreams that the bus was either on the way, or already there. I held tighter to my umbrella and bag and started up a light jog. I couldn't be late for school, I was never late for school. Ever.

To my utter dismay, I heard the roaring engines of the bus starting up and just as I turned the corner, it had already started to drive away. This never happened before, and I was at a loss of what to do. I had a faint hope that the driver would glance at his rear view mirror to see if he forgot anybody, but he never did. The bus had disappeared, and I was stranded.

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the frustration before it built up and formed into traitorous tears.

I couldn't help but wonder why this had happened. There was no change in my daily routines within my school years until yesterday, when I met him for the first time...

Edward Cullen was a sign of change, I could feel it within the depths of my bones and the beating of my heart. Whether it was for good or worst, I just knew it was gonna happen. I was frightened with a slight thrill of excitement. A hope.

It wasn't until the loud roar of the bus's engines had ceased that I heard the faint whimpers and yowls of a puppy. It was in the forest, along with a very ominous feeling of death. The tree branches scratched against each other from the rapid winds that had suddenly picked up, and the urgency to go in had hit me so strong that I don't even remember when I had begun walking.

I stumbled across fallen branches and random rocks before I came across a tree that carried a strong scent of blood. The moss was thick with the velvety substance, and clung to my boots. I stared in shock at the carcass of a dead dog, with a distraught puppy yowling beside its mother. I searched around for the way I had entered the forest from, but couldn't remember. My thoughts were filled with wanting to get the owner for the dog, but didn't know where to start. All that mattered was getting help for the puppy, and to acknowledge that the predator might still be around.

Taking a few calming breaths, I tried to coax the puppy into coming to me without frightening it more.

"Come here, puppy," I said, with a calmness that I was surprised with.

The puppy yelped, and shot out clumsily into the forest. I sighed, berating myself that I was not only feared by humans, but also animals. But now was not the time to think of myself, I just wanted to grab the puppy whether it likes me or not and get out of the forest to change into warm clothes.

It was then that I realized I didn't have my umbrella.

I slid down a hill with the heels of my boots, praying that I wouldn't fall into the mud at the bottom. The muck only served to stop me, and I struggled to regain balance. The cuts on my face and hands burned from brushing against thorny bushes on the way down, and I tried hard not to think of it to avoid a memory relapse of the dog.

A whimper disrupted my thoughts, and I realized that the puppy was struggling to get out of the mud which it was almost fully submerged in.

I sighed, grabbing the puppy and cradling it against my body, not caring about the mud all over my sweater. The puppy didn't squirm at all, which I was thankful for. I've had enough of the emotional and mental roller coaster for the day, and I'd appreciate nothing more than to take a bath and eat some warm food while reading a good book.

I slowly made my way up the hill, clinging onto anything I can, and cringing when I grabbed thorns. Every time I started to slide down, the puppy would whimper, encouraging me to try harder to reach the top. When I did, I noticed the black boots, leading up to pants, and a glittering pale chest that shimmered against the raindrops that slid down porcelain skin. His jacket was also black, with a fur lining. But this was not what made me gasp, and I stared in horror at the red stains surrounding his mouth, and the fiery red eyes that gazed at me.

Any movement I made was watched and scrutinized. I was a prey that was no challenge for him.

The puppy started to shiver violently in my arms, and I clung desperate to it.

It wasn't the dead dog that radiated the foreboding feeling of death. It was this man.

"It's amazing how much someone can be controlled by their compassion. The more compassion they have, the easier they are to control. I'd have to say that you were the most willing victim I've ever had," he spoke, licking at the droplets of blood at the corner of his lips. I felt nauseated knowing where it had come from.

"I found this. Is it yours?"

I stared at the umbrella I thought I lost. The red ribbon tied to it being unmistakeably mine.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. So many questions could be asked with that one word, but nothing more would come out.

I stared at death in the eyes, receiving no reply.

* * *

**The Dying Breed says this: **_First of all, I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. If I hadn't gained a muse within the past 24 hours, this chapter probably wouldn't have come up for another month. I actually have two versions of this chapter. A cute one, and this one - the morbid one. I figured it would be better to add more action, with a chance of learning more about the character. You can learn a lot about someone during a near-death experience, so why not? I was in a rather lousy mood, explaining the rain and gloom. Plot twists came up, so I went with it. Next chapter, you'll get a detailed life story of "Sadako". Hopefully it'll be up a lot sooner than this one, with the help (constant prodding) of Travis. Kudos. __**Don't forget to leave reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**o4. Ying & Yang**

_If the desire I hold aloft inside my heartbeat is my "fate,"_

_then the memories I left behind and your lost face even now, remains forsaken..._

Strength – _Abingdon Boys School_

* * *

I had received my first dress. It was a gift from my Aunt before she had moved back to Japan, and was sewn together with soft materials by hand. It had frills, but had not been overly done. It was soft, and white, and simply refreshing to me. I couldn't help but want to try it on and wear it for the first day back to school. I would be starting second grade today, and wanted to make a great impression amongst everyone.

I slipped the dress over my head, meeting little resistance from the snug collar, but otherwise it fit wonderfully.

I looked at myself in the mirror, grinning at my reflection. My long black hair cascaded over my shoulders and ended at my waist. Every woman in the Takahashi family had cherished their long black hair, and was always well-groomed, from what my mother told me. However, her hair was short and just barely reached her shoulders. She thought the old family traditions were no longer needed. The old traditions being a long line of Geisha's.

Being a firm believer of stories and fairy tales, I held each word to heart.

"Satoko, we're going to be late," my mother called from the foot of the stairs.

"Okei!" I called back. Rushing down the stairs, throwing off my slippers in the process much to the disapproval of my mother. I ignored the frown on her face while strapping on my little white shoes, and smoothed my dress down before grabbing my school bag.

The car ride to the school had been quiet. In other words, the calm before the storm.

It's amazing how a little piece of media can change a person's life in so many way, because as soon as I stepped into my new classroom, everyone who noticed had stopped what they were doing. Eventually, those who didn't notice, now did.

I stood in the doorway, feeling very uncomfortable and out of place.

"Holy crap, it's Sadako from The Ring!" One kid shouted, causing an uproar.

From then on, my real name had been forgotten and I became known as Sadako that everyone was afraid of. I became a haunting figure to them, and they believed I could curse just about anyone. I obviously couldn't curse anyone, I couldn't even curse a fly. They were so adamant about it being true, so I never corrected them so that I wouldn't disappoint them.

Whenever something bad happened, they thought it was because of me. It got so bad that they couldn't even look me in the eyes for three seconds without being scared of curses.

It felt like I was no longer Satoko.

~-~-~

When I woke up, the forest was eerily quiet. I looked down at my body and noticed that no harm had come to me. It felt like everything was a dream, and that I simply passed out in the middle of nowhere when I found the puppy.

I felt a nudge, and a wet nose sniffing at my hand. I looked down and stared at the puppy. Its soft brown fur was matted and scruffy, and had minor scratches over his body. I came to realize that the parts of fur that looked matted, was actually just sticky with a thick black substance that smelt putrid and simply washed off my hand from the rain.

As soon as I looked up, I noticed why the forest was void of any noise. The area surrounding me had been destroyed beyond belief. Trees had been knocked down, grass had been burnt except for the area around my body. It looked like a war zone that I had somehow managed to be the sole survivor of. Any creature that had inhabited anywhere within miles from here had been scared off by whatever had happened, and the comforting sounds they made went along with them. I was frightened and confused. The only witness was the puppy, who I obviously couldn't get answers from.

I stood up, grabbing the puppy in the process and walked out of the forest and towards home.

On my way, I noticed a smouldering black pile that smelt like the black substance I found on the puppy's fur.

"A bath sounds nice, doesn't it?" I asked, glancing down at the small canine in my arms. I received a yip in response.

The usually busy streets was thankfully not busy at all, meaning I wouldn't get asked questions about why I was such a mess.

I walked into my house, seeing my mother home early from work.

"What happened to you Satoko?" she asked in a frenzy. I didn't reply, and she assumed the worst. "It's the kids from the school, wasn't it? That petty fear of theirs is getting too out of control. I'm calling the school." she stomped towards the phone, smashing the numbers in.

I took the time to escape upstairs to the bathroom, and ran the water to fill the tub.

I grabbed a large mixing bowl from the kitchen while the water was running, and then locked the door behind me after I entered. I filled the bowl with the warm water, and plopped the puppy inside to rinse off his fur till I deemed him worthy enough to bathe with me.

The puppy whimpered and splashed around in the water that turned the clear water black.

I dumped the murky water out, stripped off my clothes, and hopped into the tub with the puppy in hand. I used the now empty bowl as a make-shift ship that he can float around in while I cleaned myself up.

The hot water burned at every little cut that covered my whole body, that was also tender with bruises.

I was careful with the soap, and washed out all the mud, leaves, and little twigs out of my hair before I relaxed.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked the puppy, staring him straight in the eyes.

I swore the coal coloured eyes flashed into amber, then back again.

I closed my eyes and sighed, sinking lower into the tub and heard him whimper. I was sinking into my own little world, and hummed in relaxation as I drowned out every sound except for the water drops rippling through my bath water.

"What do I name you?" I asked him. He tilted his head, perking his ears in interest.

"... Denzil."

The next few days I didn't go to school, because my mother wouldn't allow it. She brought homework for me after I prodded her enough about it. The teachers tried to get the students to confess about what they _did_ to me, but no one ever did. The only person who knows was the man who seemed to not exist anymore, and the innocent little puppy.

"You have a phone call, Satoko," my mother said, entering in my room and found me playing with Denzil.

"Who is it?" I asked, feeling Denzil tug at his play toy persistently to give him attention.

"_He_ didn't say," she smiled, emphasizing that the caller was male.

I stood up, walking past my amused mother and heard Denzil tromp after me, dragging his toy along.

"Hello?" I asked, listening to silence for a moment before he answered.

"Hi."

I recognized that voice anywhere.

* * *

**The Dying Breed says this: **_I'm surprised that I updated so soon after my last. This idea came up while I was watching a martial arts movie with my dad, so I began to write it whenever I could. And yes, Sadako really isn't her name. It's Satoko. I also gave the puppy a name, because I couldn't keep calling him puppy. I have a lot in store for Denzil that would hopefully surprise everyone. Sorry if my punctuation is a little butchered. I edit everything as I go along, and some places were a bit iffy with me. Maybe someday I'll hire myself a beta reader. Until then, _**_don't forget to leave reviews!_**


	5. Authors Note

**The Dying Breed says:** Okay, guys. It's probably been an infinity plus one years since I've updated. Haha. But! I have transferred to a new account. I have decided to completely re-write this story seeing as it was – quite frankly – totally half-assed and written on a spur of the moment. At the time, I was fully hooked on a game for a year that I have finally just gotten over and when I read over this story, I couldn't believe how much of a noob I was. LOL. But have no fear! I have this story, and another story that are in progress~ (That's if my readers are still there and still interested).

Anyhow, my new account is Eklipt. There's a link in my profile that directs you to it if you are too lazy to type it into the search engine. At the moment, it has a Naruto story which I've been updating moderately within a 5-7 day span between updates.

Toodles!


End file.
